fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited OVA 1: This is Halloween Transcript
(The OVA begins with Fumiya talking to the audience.) Fumiya: Hello, everyone~ It's me, Fumiya! Since this is a special episode, I'm gonna sing the theme song myself! Enjoy it, okay~? (Fumiya sings Hoshi wo Mezashite for the opening. The opening shows Hayate trying to find a costume. Then Fumiya walks next to Hayate who panics trying to find a costume for Fumiya, too. Alfonso, wearing a scary costume and a Hannya mask, sneaks up on Hayate and Fumiya, then scares them. Alfonso takes off the mask and laughs while Fumiya angrily yells at him and Hayate is glaring at him. Alfonso runs away as Fumiya chases him as Hayate laughs. Kokona is dressed up as a witch and Junko is dressed up as a black cat while they were finding the Fujino brothers. Then the Fujino brothers, dressed up as oni, scare Kokona and Junko. Toshiko was sneaking around wearing a snake costume and scaring the other students. Then it ends with Spirited 6 wearing colorful masks.) (After the opening, a female student with fair skin, blond hair, and dark blue eyes dressed up as Alice walked through Shining Wings Academy which was dark, foggy, and has an overall spooky, Halloween vibe. Then music begins to play and the other students and staff, in costume, were singing and dancing.) Males: Nozoite minai ka Fushigi sugiru sekai wo Females: Annai suru yo Bokura no Halloween Males and females: Kore ga Halloween, tanoshii Halloween Males: Kabocha ga himei wo ageru Males and females: Kore ga Halloween, machijuu sawagu Females: Trick or Treat minna ga shinu hi made Males: Kyoufu no machi, hibiku himei Males and females: Suteki na Halloween Male Teacher #1: Bed ni kakureru ore wo miru Surudoi kiba ni makka na me Older Male Student #1: Kaidan ni kakureru ore wo miru Hebi no yubi ni kaminoke gumo Males and females: Kore ga Halloween, tanoshii Halloween Older Male Students: Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Halloween Town, kono machi wa Pumpkin Song ni daikassai Principal: Halloween Town, kono machi wa Minna ga kyoufu wa daikangei Students: Toori no kado wo magatte goran Male Students: Wakuwaku shichau ze nani ka ga Akio and Hideaki: Suki da ze! Halloween, Halloween! Hideaki: Akakuro, nebaneba Akio: Kowai daro? Kokona and Junko: Ara zenzen yo Noroi no kotoba tonaeru dake de Yami yo no tsuki ni noru wa Yamazaki-sensei: Kyoufu no koe, hibiku no himei Males and females: Suteki na Halloween Younger Male Student: Atashi ga piero yo okao ga hen Yamazaki-sensei: Ikinari araware sugu kieru Fumiya and Alfonso: Senaka ga tsumetaku kanjiru kai? Hayate: Boku da yo kurayami yurasu kaze Male Teacher #2: Ore-sama tsukiyo in utsuru kage Kyoufu no yume nara omakaseda Males and Females: Kore ga Halloween, tanoshii Halloween Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Halloween, Halloween Fumiya and Andrea: Acchi mo kocchi mo kowainda Sou janai to tsumaranai Male and Female Teachers: Sore ga minna no shigoto sa Halloween Principal: Halloween Town, kono machi wa Minna wa kyoufu wo daikangei Males and Females: Suteki na gakuen ni odokasarerata Tachimachi shinzou wo tomaruyo Suki da ze Halloween, minna ga gyaa! Taisetsuna hi no otoori da Nee, Halloween warera no ou kyou ga Minna hakushu de tataero Kyuo ga Halloween, tanoshii Halloween Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Fumiya and Andrea: Halloween Town, kono machi wa Pumpkin Song ni daikassai (The girl dressed up as Alice, the other students, and the staff sing "Lalalalalalalalalalala" then they all shout "Wahoo!") Principal: Great job, everyone! Girl Dressed as Alice: Was this staged? Male Teacher #1: Yup, been that way about every year. Younger Male Student: That was so fun! I wanna do it again! Yamazaki-sensei: Wait 'till we do it again next Halloween, kiddo! (Then everyone is in the auditorium and the principal is talking.) Principal: Minna-san, today is, obviously, Halloween. On this day, the students get to go trick-or-treating in costume in hopes of getting candy and other goodies from the staff who are also in costume. Whether they'll give you a treat or a trick is up to them~! Muahahaha! (The other students talk excitedly amongst themselves.) Younger Male Student: Oh, boy! Trick or treating! Older Female Student: I hope I'll get some treats and not any tricks. Principal: Staff, go to your rooms! I already have the tricks and treats provided for you. *The staff leaves* Students, go trick or treating! (The students excitedly ran off to go trick-or-treating.) (Hayate is dressed up as Astro Boy, Alfonso is dressed up as Moerumba, Fumiya is dressed up as Shotaro Kaneda with a plush of Tetsujin on his shoulder, Andrea is dressed up as a fairy, Taylor is dressed up as the green monster from Tonari no 801-chan, and Martha is dressed up as a princess. They are going to Sasaki-sensei's classroom to get candy.) Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Trick or treat! (Sasaki-sensei is dressed up as a queen with a bag of treats in one hand and a bag of tricks in the other.) Sasaki-sensei: Ohohoho! Hello, children~! Care for some candy~? Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Yes, please. (Sasaki-sensei gives them candy. They thanked her and moved on to the next staff member. Meanwhile, Kokona is dressed up as Ashley while carrying a bag that has a white plush rabbit in it as well as carrying a wand with a spell book in her backpack and Junko is dressed up as Red while carrying a bag in one hand while carrying a trident in the other.) Kokona: We shall get the most candy, Ju-tan! Junko: I hope so, Koko-chan. (They go to Yamazaki-sensei's classroom in hopes of getting candy.) Kokona and Junko: Trick or treat! (Yamazaki-sensei is dressed up as a blue oni and roars at them.) Yamazaki-sensei: I AM THE BLUE CANDY ONI! ALL THE CANDY IS MINE! (Junko screams and hides behind Kokona. Kokona puts the things she is holding down and takes the wand and spell book out of her backpack. She flips to a random page.) Kokona: If you won't give us candy quietly, then I'll force you to give us candy! SIO WN EMU CANDY CANDY CANDY SPELL! Yamazaki-sensei: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That spell didn't work! So, here's your trick! (Yamazaki-sensei gets out an orange balloon and pops it, making a loud noise while he was laughing in a monstrous voice. Kokona and Junko scream then they run away. The scene changes to Akio and Hideaki dressed up as ogres and scaring random trick-or-treating students.) Akio: Hahahaha! It's fun scarin' trick-or-treaters, huh, Hideaki? Hideaki: Hehehehehehe! Yeah, sure is, big bro! (Then they go to the door of a female teacher's room and try to take her bowl of candy. The female teacher was dressed up as a yuki-onna. She sees Akio and Hideaki and stops them.) Female Teacher: Hey, come back here! Those are for the trick-or-treaters, you thieves! *Throws a bag of ice* (The bag of ice lands in front of them and Akio trips on the bag, falling to the ground and dropping the bowl of candy. Hideaki falls on top of Akio. The teacher rushes over, puts the candy back into the bowl, and carries the bowl away from the two boys.) Female Teacher: That trick was for stealing this bowl of candy! *Picks up bag of ice* (Akio and Hideaki disappointedly walk away while the teacher gives out treats and tricks to the trick-or-treaters.) (The students gather to the cafeteria to show off their treats. Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha eat and show off their treats like Ueno-sensei's candied apples, cupcakes, and Jolly Ranchers. Kokona is shown to be complaining about the few treats she has while Junko is fine with the few treats she has. Akio and Hideaki are complaining how few treats they got.) (Then the students receive information about a drama from the drama teacher.) Drama Teacher: This drama is called "Secret Love at Night". Is this everyone's first drama? Students: Yes. Drama Teacher: Okay. So, since this is everyone's first drama, feel free to improvise. (Later, the CD of "Secret Love at Night" is shown and the teacher and students are watching it.) (The drama begins with Abelone Natsuyama playing the protagonist Aiko Himura who has wavy, auburn hair, fair skin, hazel eyes, and a green gingham dress with a white apron. Aiko is working at her parents' bakery and her parents ask her if she is thinking about marriage. She says yes, but she has not found any boy she has feelings for yet. Her mother urges her to find a boy to marry and her father says that it does not matter who or what the boy is, all that matters to him is that the boy is respectful to her and her family.) (Then it shows Hayate playing the deuteragonist Yami Kurozora who has short, neat black hair, almost pale skin, dark red eyes, and dressed in all black. He was walking around while carrying a red oil-paper umbrella.) Yami: What is love, exactly? Is it a feeling that drives people to be together despite their different appearances? This must be so since my mother is a vampire and my father is a human. And they made a part-vampire, part-human child, me. Is that all that love is? Or is it something more than that? Would any girl truly love me for who I am? (Aiko is carrying a package of cookies to give to Yami. Then the two bump into each other, causing the package of cookies and the oil-paper umbrella to fall to the ground.) Aiko: Oh, no! Are you okay? Yami: Owowowowowowow! The sun, the sun! I'm burning, I'm burning! Aiko (takes Yami to the shade): Are you okay now? *Bows with shame* I'm so sorry! Yami: The shade feels so good on my skin and the burning has stopped. Oh, it's alright. What might your name be, young miss? Aiko: My name is Aiko Himura. It's nice to meet you. And what is your name? Yami: My name is Yami Kurozora, but do call me Yami. Aiko: Okay, Yami-kun. If you're going to let me call you by your first name, then I'm going to let you call me Aiko. Fumiya: Is Yami you, Hayaya? Hayate: That's right, Fuu-chan. I just wore a wig, make up, and colored eye contacts for the role. Abelone: I only used the required amount of make up for the role of Aiko. (Aiko gives Yami the package of cookies and gives him his umbrella. He thanks her for her kindness and comments on what a lovely girl she is. Then he walks away, leaving a blushing Aiko.) Drama Teacher: This drama is great so far~ Kokona: What about my role and Ju-tan's role?! Everyone except Kokona and Junko: Be quiet! (Kokona crosses her arms and pouts, but remains quiet. Then the drama shows Fumiya playing the tritagonist Hikaru Shiroda who has shoulder-length white hair, very pale skin, pale pink eyes, and dressed in white. He was walking around in the woods at night searching for food.) Andrea: You wore those colored eye contacts for the role, right, Fumiya? (Fumiya nods and points to the drama. He laughs as he see Hikaru sniffing around.) Hikaru: Arooooooo! Hikaru Shiroda wants some food! FOOD! *Sees Aiko and smells the aroma of cookies on her* COOKIES! (Hikaru leaps on Aiko and sniffs and licks her. Aiko is laughing and tries to get him off of her.) Aiko (laughs): P-please sto-stop! Ahahaha! You're-you're tickling me! Th-tha-that t-t-t-tickles! I-I have no-no c-c-cookies fo-for y-you! Ahahaha! Hikaru (stops in surprise): What?! No cookies?! Mrrgh... Aiko: Who are you and what's your name? Hikaru: I am Hikaru Shiroda, dweller of these woods! And who are you?! Aiko: I'm Aiko Himura. Must you shout so much? Hikaru (surprised): Oh. Don't hate me for this. Aiko: I won't. I'm not that type of girl. Hikaru (to himself): Aiko Himura. (to Aiko) Won't you be mine? Aiko: Eh? We just met! Hikaru: That's not important! I want a wife to care for me and bake me cookies for life! Aiko: Hahahaha! You're really serious about this, aren't you? (The students laugh at Hikaru's antics. The drama then shows Aiko walking back to her home in the village and she sits down on the ground to think.) Abelone: It's a musical, guys! Martha: But "Secret Love at Night" is based on the book called "Thin Yami: A Miraculous Romance", the original source material, correct? Abelone (takes the book out): Yeah, and "Thin Yami" was written by Wonder-chan who also made a lot of other stuff, too. "Thin Yami" only has one song called Aiko's Song and when Yami and Hikaru fight for Aiko's love, they don't sing. They both persuade her to choose one of them. Yami has pale skin in the book and Hikaru has light skin while Yami has almost pale skin and Hikaru has very pale skin in the drama. Martha: Yes. Aiko was from the woods and Yami was from the village in the book while Hikaru's home was unknown. However, Aiko came from the village, Yami came from the outskirts of the village, and Hikaru came from the woods in the drama. Andrea: The book's cover looks so pretty~ Is the book good? Abelone: Well, Andrea, it is, but it is also one of Wonder-chan's weaker works. Martha: True. And Yami was initially dislikable when first shown in the book, as opposed to the drama. Also, look at the comments at the back of the book. *Takes the book from Abelone and turns it to the back* Andrea (reading): Reviews of Thin Yami: A Miraculous Romance "I fell in love with the generous Yami Kurozora. Last night I dreamed that he was in my teapot." - The Daily Tale (Andrea giggles at the thought of Yami being in a teapot. Then she continues reading.) "About as enjoyable as being slapped with a dead fish, but Thin Yami does deliver a strong social lesson." - Enid Kibbler "I love the bit where the rival, Hikaru Shiroda, tries to seduce the protagonist Aiko - nearly fell off my seat." - HtS "I could do better." - Zob Gloop Toshiko: Zob-sama's really good at writing romance novels and manga, and satires of romance novels and manga. Fumiya: Aiko-chan's about to sing! (Aiko-chan sings a song about how is she going to choose between Yami and Hikaru. After her song ends, she goes back to her house and talks to her parents about Yami and Hikaru. Her parents advise to go to their places of work. The next day, Aiko goes to a juice bar where Hikaru works. Then she goes to a host club where Yami works.) (Aiko is then shown visiting Hikaru's house and greets him and his family. She notices that his parents--the mother is a snake woman and the father is a human--and older sister who is part-snake and part-human look different than him.) Aiko: How come Hikaru-kun looks different than the rest of you? Hikaru's Adopted Older Sister: That's because he's adopted. Aiko: Adopted? What happened to his biological parents? Hikaru's Adopted Father: They both died, his biological father was killed and his biological mother killed herself because she could not handle his death. Hikaru's Adopted Mother: Sssso, we decided to adopt him as our very own. Our ssssweet daughter has longed to have a younger ssssibling. And, well, her dream came true. Hikaru's Adopted Older Sister: I love him so much. Best little brother, adopted or not, one could ever have. Taylor: Whoa, Toshiko! You play Hikaru's adopted big sister, right? Toshiko: Yup. (Afterwards, she meets Yami and his parents. They were fond of her, especially Yami and his mother. Aiko is then shown talking to her parents about visiting Yami's and Hikaru's families. Aiko tells them that she is still undecided. Her parents are frustrated and insist that she choose one of them to marry.) Andrea: Ohhhh, when is Aiko-chan gonna decide?! Martha: She will decide soon, Andrea. (Aiko is sitting on a bench in the park at night, waiting for Yami and Hikaru. Yami appears with a beautiful bracelet for her and Hikaru appears with extravagant gifts for her.) Hikaru: Aikocchi~! I love you SO much! Please be my wife and always bake cookies for me and our children! Yami (shocked and angered): What?! Your wife and your children?! Hikaru (annoyed): Yeah! What are you gonna do about, huh?! Nothing! Alfonso: Oh, look, guys. He's gonna do it, he's gonna do it! Hikaru (turns to Aiko, speaking in a seductive voice): Aikocchi, why bother with that half-breed vampire? You can marry me, my sweet cookie. I bet your kisses taste of the pastries you bake. *Leans to kiss Aiko* (The students let out wild shouts, laughter, and cheers as Hikaru was about to kiss Aiko. Then everyone let out a gasp and went silent when Yami dragged Aiko away from Hikaru.) Yami: How DARE you! Hikaru: How dare ME?! How dare YOU! She's mine! Yami: Absolutely not! She's mine! Hikaru: No! SHE'S MINE! Aiko: Enough! (Both of the boys turned around to look at Aiko.) Aiko: How about you boys settle this without fighting each other to the death? Hikaru: Yes! We shall sing to win your heart! Yami: Pick which one of us is the best singer, Aiko-chan. (Aiko nods then waits for them to start singing. Hikaru sings first; his song is 1/1000 Eien no Bigaku.) Hikaru: I can tell you why! I can't tell you why! Hitori yogari Kodoku na BOKU wa KIMI no KIMOCHI wakatteru Futari no KOTO dare mo iwanai Himitsu ni shitai no sa Kono negai kanaetai Meguri aeta KOTO ga kiseki (subete) sa Oh-oh-! Aseru KIMOCHI dousureba ii no? Konna KIMOCHI hajimete sa Yume no naka de hohoemu KIMI ni KOKORO ubawarete shimatta Kono omoi tsutaetai Yuuki dashite kotoba ni suru yo I LOVE U KIMI wa BOKU no yume no naka de ikiru Subete wo uke tomeyou Shine on! Shine on! Shine on! I LOVE U KIMI wa BOKU no Ude no naka de nemuru Subete wo uke tomeyou Shine on! Shine on! Shine on! Kage wo funde Miageta tsuki wa KIMI no mirai utsushiteru Eien no bigaku Sen bun no ichi sura BURENAI mama KIMI ga iru Ano kioku wasurenai Tsunaide te wo Hanashi wa shinai U LOVE ME? BOKU wa KIMI no Kako no naka de ikiru ''Subete wo uke ireyou Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! U LOVE ME? BOKU wa KIMI no Mune no oku de nemuru Subete wo uke ireyou Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Shine on! Shine on! Shine on! I can tell you why! I can't tell you why! Itsumo kimi wo aishiteru yo Listen to my heart! Listen to my heart! Itsumo kimi wo mitsumeteru I can tell you why! I can't tell you why! Itsumo kimi wo aishiteru yo Listen to my heart! Listen to my heart! Itsumo kimi wo mitsumeteru yo Oh~ WowWow I can tell you why! I can't tell you why! KIMI wo nidoto hanasanai yo (Aiko enjoyed the song and clapped.) Aiko: You did a really good job singing, Hikaru-kun. Hikaru: Thank you, my sweet cookie. *Goes to kiss Aiko again* Yami (stops Hikaru): Hold it! Neither one of us shall kiss her until she decides the winner. Hikaru: *grunts angrily* Well, we'll see about that. I sang the best! Yami: We'll see about that. After all, it's her decision. (Yami clears his throat and sings Himitsu no Kuchizuke.) Yami: (Secret kiss) (Secret kiss) (Secret kiss…) Shisen… kizuite ita sou kimi to wa toku ni Ichi byou miman datte boku ni wa eien Mysterious ni sotto kawashitara Kimi wa boku dake de ippai ni naru (More love!) Hajikeru kanjou (More love!) Afureru shoudou (More love…) Ikenai seisai Mijuku na kajitsu no amasa o futari de Kanjite… kiken na hodo ni hageshiku Tsunotta koi o idaite Himitsu no kuchizuke nee shiyou yo Hitomi to hitomi ga atte Zero kara hajimaru destiny Bokuiro ni somaru nara “Oazuke” wa No, no Fukaku karamete ageru (Secret kiss) (Secret kiss) Mune no oku fukaku ni kizamanakucha Nanka chotto kowakute… yowamushi ka na? Sadistic ni kyouiku o shitara Kimi wa boku no tame ni sasagete kureru? (More love!) Jirashite etsuraku (More love!!) Kanaete ganbou (More love…) Toiki no haitoku Akaku nokoru kurai itami to issho ni Kanjite… hikyou na no wa wakatteru Ecstasy no ori e to Kimi o tojikome ai de sasu Hikari no oka no ue kara Kimi e tomegake utau yo Saijoukyuu no Kiss de Wakarasete ageru Call me, Call my name (More love…) Sabishisa nante (More love…) Kanashisa nante (More love) Keshitobu hodo no (More love) Netsu de tsutsumu yo (More love!) Hada to hada de (More love!) Kindan Dancin’ (More love!!) More love! (More love!!) More love!! (Secret kiss) (Secret kiss) (Secret kiss) (Secret kiss…) Shinjite… zankoku na real sae mo Mienai mirai no kyoufu mo Boku ga mamotte dakishimeru Egao o kasaneta memory Aoi hane ni kaeru koto Kono kuchizuke de chikau Kanjite… kiken na hodo ni hageshiku Tsunotta koi o idaite Himitsu no kuchizuke nee shiyou yo Hitomi to hitomi ga atte Zero kara hajimaru destiny Bokuiro ni somaru nara “Oazuke” wa No, no Fukaku karamete ageru (Secret kiss) (Secret kiss) (Secret kiss) (Secret kiss) (Aiko claps and cheers in approval.) Aiko: That song was so cool and beautiful, Yami-kun! I loved it! *Runs over to Yami and hugs him* Yami (hugs Aiko back): Aiko-chan, I'm glad that you loved my singing. Hikaru: Who are you gonna choose, Aikocchi? Me or him? Aiko: Him. (turns to Yami) I pick you, Yami-kun. I love you so much. Yami: Me, too, Aiko-chan. (Then Aiko and Yami kiss and embrace each other. The students cheered and squealed at the scene.) Hikaru (saddened and devastated): No! This can't be! Who will love me now?! *Walks away* (Then two girls played by Kokona and Junko appear in front of the dejected Hikaru.) Unnamed Girl #1: Cheer up, pretty boy! I will be your new girlfriend! Hikaru (sniffs with disdain): You don't have that sweet scent at all! Out of my sight! Unnamed Girl #1: Well, fine then! *Runs off in tears* Unnamed Girl #2: Why did you do that? Hikaru: She's not like Aikocchi--Aiko Himura--at all! Unnamed Girl #2: Did she choose someone else over you? Hikaru: Yes! Unnamed Girl #2 (shyly): Well, would you mind choosing me? Hikaru (sniffing happily): You smell sweet, like flowers, candy, and cakes! Unnamed Girl #2 (giggles): Thanks! It's my perfume and I work at a cake shop. Is that a yes? Hikaru: Absolutely! Arooooooo! Even if I'm part werewolf? Unnamed Girl #2: Well, yes. I'm not one to judge others' appearances. Hikaru: Arooooooo! What is your name, my sweet cookie cake? Maiko: You can call me Maiko. Hikaru: Come with me, Maiko-chan, my sweet cookie cake! (Hikaru and Maiko ran off into the night. Then it shows a montage of Yami, Aiko, and their families having dinner together. The drama ends with a photo of Yami and Aiko's wedding being shown. Then the credits begin to roll. The students and drama teacher clapped and cheered.) Drama Teacher: What a wonderful drama! Kokona: Yes, definitely. Way better than the book. Even though I only had a small part in it. Alfonso: Muy bueno. It was a very good drama. Andrea: That was better than the book! Martha: I agree. Abelone: The book is alright, but not as good as the drama. Toshiko: I wonder if there any bloopers or bonuses. Fumiya: Sure are! Hayate: Let's play them! (The drama teacher plays the bloopers which consists of the actors making mistakes by either saying the wrong line, saying lines at the wrong time, or under-acting and over-acting. Then everyone's favorite blooper came on.) Aiko: Who are you going to choose, Yami-kun? Yami: Well...I choose Hikaru! Aiko and Hikaru: What?! Hikaru: Me?! But--! Yami: I love you, Hikaru! Hikaru: Yami--! (Yami kisses Hikaru in front of a blushing Aiko.) Hikaru: I love you, too, Yami! Arooooooo! *Embraces and kisses Yami* Aiko (laughing awkwardly): I don't know how that happened... (Taylor was blushing and having a nosebleed as she watched the blooper the whole time.) Taylor: KYAAAH! This is the best blooper ever! Was this your idea, Hayate and Fumiya? Hayate and Fumiya: Yes. Taylor: KYAAAH! (Later, the scene switches to Spirited 6 talking to the audience.) Martha: Everyone, I hope you all have a safe and a jolly good Halloween. Spirited 6: Happy Halloween! (The OVA ends with Spirited 6 singing Taiyō no Namida. The ending shows Spirited 6 and the other students watching scenes from the OVA on a screen. Then it ends with Spirited 6 wearing their costumes with the words "'Happy Halloween'!" on it.) Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder